


Just For You

by Pic_Septiceye



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gay, M/M, Other, gay af, gay ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pic_Septiceye/pseuds/Pic_Septiceye
Summary: It happens when you turn eighteen. It just appears. Under your pillow, in the shower, in your pocket. Anywhere, really.Your soulmate key.Your soulmate key matches your soulmates personality and, when you get close to your soulmate, it gets warmer and warmer until it almost hurts. Everyone seems obsessed with finding his or her soulmate. Besides Logan and Virgil, of course.





	1. Beginnings

\------  
VIRGIL  


I got home from work and flopped on the couch next to where my brother, Logan, was sitting, fiddling with his Rubiks cube.  


“There.” Logan said, looking at his now-solved Rubiks cube.  


“Good job, bro,” I said sincerely, even though he had solved that thing at least a hundred times by now.  


“Thank you. How was work, Virgil?”  


“It happened. But, I did get something really cool today.” I said, pulling out my new Prismacolor Marker twenty-four pack. “These are Prismacolor markers. They’re some of the best markers around.” I said, smiling a bit.  


“How interesting,” Logan said, examining the markers. “I wonder how they work.”  


“I dunno, dude, I just know that they’re pretty cool.”  


“Well, I’m glad you’re happy, Virgil,” Logan said, standing from the couch and stretching. Logan stood at six feet four inches, what seemed like miles above Virgil’s five foot one inch. “But I must be getting to bed now, or my sleeping schedule will be off. I just wanted to make sure you got home safe.” Virgil smiled at this. His brother rarely showed affection, so it made Virgil feel…special, in a sense.  


“Night, Logan.”  


“Night, Virgil.” Logan went to his room and shut his door quietly, going to bed in a timely manner. Virgil, however, stayed up a bit longer. He went to his room and pulled out his key. He looked at it for the hundredth time, wondering,  


‘Who the hell are you?’  
\-------  
PATTON  


“You can’t forget the plié, Patton!” Patton winced as his instructor and boss, Miss Lefevre, yelled at him. Yet again, he had forgotten to plié during his ballet dance and he could have gotten hurt. He knew Miss Lefevre only yelled at him because she cared and didn’t want to see Patton get hurt. She sighed when she saw Patton’s face droop slightly.  


“I’m sorry,” he said, “I’ve just got a lot on my mind. It’s hard to focus.” Miss Lefevre sighed.  


“Patton…it’s them again, isn’t it?”  


“I just can’t stop thinking! I have to find them! What if they’re searching for me right now? What if they don’t like me? Oh, it’s so hard!” Patton said, tearing up. Miss Lefevre put a comforting arm around Patton and led him back to his room, next to the dance studio. He unlocked his door and sniffled.  


“It’ll be ok, Patton. You will find them. They will love you! They're your soulmate." She said with a smile. "Just try and sleep, you can have the day off tomorrow, ok?” Patton wanted to protest but knew he couldn’t. He just nodded.  


“Yes, ma’am. Goodnight.” With that, Patton shut his door, took off his leotard and got into his pajamas. He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling.  


‘Why am I such a failure?’ Patton thought sadly. ‘I can’t even get my ballet right and the show’s in two weeks! I’ve got to do something.’ That’s when it clicked. ‘I haven’t found my soulmate yet because…’  


“I haven’t been actively looking!” Patton said loudly, quickly covering his mouth. He giggled to himself, whispering, “I know exactly where to look!”  
\-------  
LOGAN  


I awoke precisely at six thirty and was showered, dressed, and ready for breakfast at seven. Virgil wasn’t awake yet, so I made myself some healthy avocado toast. After eating, I decided to get some coffee before I woke Virgil up, considering we both had the day off today. So, I put on my jacket, grabbed my keys, and headed out the front door into the cool, crisp fall morning. I headed to my favorite coffee shop, a knock-off of Central Perk from Friends called Central City. I walked in, feeling the warmth of the coffee shop and smelling the delicious brews. As I walked in, I noticed a small male at a table in the corner, looking awfully tired and drained. He didn’t have a coffee or anything, and he was shivering. For some reason, I decided to order his a coffee.  


‘He likes sweet things; I’ll get him a frappe.’ I stopped, puzzled. ‘…how did I know that?’ I shook off the odd feeling and ordered my medium, black coffee and a caramel frappe for the male. As I waited for my drinks, I felt something warm in my pocket. I searched my pockets, to find only my phone and…my keys. I took out my keyring and felt my soulmate key. It was slightly warm. 

‘They’re here? Could it be…? The short, cute male?’ I brushed off the thought, thinking it must be someone else. The male I’m getting coffee for is much too cute for me. His curly, dirty blonde hair kept neatly on his head, his heterochromia iridium eyes, his perfect tan, and many, many freckles…I looped my keyring on my pointer finger and grabbed both coffees’, saying a quick thank-you to the barista and making my way over to the other male. As I did, my key got warmer and warmer. We locked eyes and I couldn’t look away. His beautiful, mismatched eyes were simply stunning. I set the drinks down on the table and stood in front of the smaller male.  


“Hello,” I said, extending my hand. “My name is Logan, and you are?”  
\-------  
PATTON  


My plan…didn’t go quite right. I had stayed up all night, wandering the streets of the town, looking for my soulmate. Finally, as it reached daybreak, I decided I should probably warm up a bit, so I stopped at a nearby coffee shop. I sat in a booth near the corner, desperately trying to warm up. I had on a hoodie, but it wasn’t the warmest. I had been so excited to look that I forgot my winter coat at home, and it had gotten chilly last night. I looked up as the bell on the coffee shop’s door rung. What met my eyes was quite a sight. A man, much taller than me, by the looks of it. He had jet-black hair and beautiful, piercing green eyes. He was wearing a nice, pristine outfit consisting of a black button-up, black slacks, brown dress shoes, and a nice, blue tie. I liked his outfit; it made him look professional.  


‘Why would he wear that just to get coffee?’ I thought curiously. ‘Probably because he likes to wear things like that.’ I thought, matter-of-factly. Then, I faltered. 

‘Wait…how did I know that? Could he be…?’ I took out his soulmate key, gripping it tightly. It started getting warmer and warmer until…  


“Hello, my name is Logan, and you are?” The man I had admired from afar was in front of me, hand extended, waiting. I squealed happily, jumping up from my seat and hugging him tightly.  


‘Logan~’ I thought happily, ‘My soulmate!’


	2. Bookstores Are Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman meet for the first time in a local bookstore, realizing they are soulmates.

\-----  
VIRGIL

I woke up slowly, groggily getting out of bed. My black-and-purple hair stuck out in every direction. I gathered my clothes for the day, saying a quick hi to Jacklyn, my fluffy white furball of a cat, before going into the bathroom to shower. I stayed in there a while, thinking about them. 

‘Why do I care? I don’t care!’ I thought sadly, trying to shake off the feeling dread that comes with waking up. I got out of the shower before I thought too much else about it. I quickly dried off, combing my hair and putting on a black shirt with black, ripped jeans, along with my signature black-and-purple jacket. I pulled on my black vans and decided to go to my favorite place – the local bookstore. 

\-----  
ROMAN 

I had just been done at rehearsal for my theatre troupe’s latest production, Wicked. I’m playing the part of Fiyero, and I was getting my lines down really well. 

‘I have some downtime,’ I thought happily. ‘Maybe I should get some Starbucks?’ 

“Yea!” I said aloud. I began walking from the theatre to the nearest Starbucks, which was inside a bookstore. I entered the bookstore quietly, so I wouldn’t disturb anyone. As I made my way over to the Starbucks, I noticed a very pale, cute, emo guy in the fiction section. 

‘Wait a minute…’ I thought, taking out my soulmate key from the velvet pouch hooked onto my belt loop, ‘Those colors…they match my key!' I began to walk towards the emo stranger, staring at my key, getting more and more excited as it grew warmer and warmer until – 

“H-hey,” the emo stranger said, making me look up. “Are you…my soulmate?”

\-----  
VIRGIL

I walked to the bookstore quickly, seeing as it was kinda chilly out. I got there quickly, stepping into the warm, inviting building. I began to walk around, enjoying the scent of the Starbucks and new books. I looked at the manga for a while, and then I moved on to fiction. I stood there for a long time, admiring the books. However, as I was admiring the multitude of books, I felt something warm in my pocket. Confused, I rustled around in my pockets, trying to find the source of the warmth as it grew warmer and warmer until it almost hurt. I finally found the source of the heat – my soulmate key. I looked around quickly, finding a cute boy walking towards me at a brisk pace. His red-and-black-checkered flannel flowing from how fast he was walking, his beautiful chestnut hair with blonde highlights swept back. I admired his black jeans, white converse, and a white shirt. He looked like a model. Before I knew it, he was in front of me. 

“H-hey,” I said nervously, “are you…my soulmate?” The beautiful stranger looked up at me, a huge smile etched in his face. 

“Yes! I must be your soulmate!” I had finally found my soulmate, and he was gorgeous. 

\-----  
ROMAN  
I gazed upon the emo stranger. His jet-black hair faded into an amazing shade of purple. His black-and-purple clothes suited him incredibly well. I smiled, realizing he had asked me a question. 

“Yes! I must be your soulmate!” I said happily, a smile consuming my face. 

“My name’s Roman,” I said, opening my arms for a hug. He faltered, looking at me like I was crazy. My smile faltered, “I-I’m sorry, do you not like hugs…?” I began to lower my arms before I felt him smoosh against me, encasing me in his arms. I was a bit shocked, but I hugged back tightly, tearing up ever so slightly. We stood like that for a moment before he pulled away. 

“My name’s Virgil.”


	3. Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton - a match made in heaven

LOGAN  
I could listen to Patton talk for hours. Normally, I don’t give emotions a second thought, but my love for him grew with every word, every syllable that came out of his mouth. I just smiled as Patton spoke, talking about this and that. Ballet, cooking, his job at the dance studio. He was fascinating. After a second, I realized Patton had stopped talking. I snapped out of my stupor, 

 

“Patton? Why did you stop talking?” I asked, worried. Patton blushed, 

 

“You were staring at me blankly. Were you listening?” I grinned, gently placing my hand on his. 

 

“Of course I was paying attention. How could I not? You’re absolutely captivating.” Patton blushed more, but smiled, looking at me. “Now, what were you saying?” Patton’s smile widened as he started talking again, this time about his favorite cartoon shows. 

 

PATTON  
Sitting across from Logan...it made me feel like I was home. A feeling I hadn’t felt in a very long time. Logan listened to me talk about everything! My ballet, the studio, even my job! I could feel the smile on my face growing the more I talked. Before long, I noticed Logan’s face looked sort of blank...but he was still smiling? I stopped talking and looked down at my coffee. 

‘Was I annoying him? I bet he didn’t even care about what I was talking about…’ I gripped my coffee a bit tighter, hoping against hope that I was wrong.

“Patton? Why did you stop talking?” Logan asked. He sounded concerned. I looked up, seeing the worry in his face. 

“You were staring at me blankly. Were you listening?” I asked, terrified of the answer. Logan just grinned, placing his hand on mine, making me blush. 

“Of course I was paying attention. How could I not? You’re absolutely captivating.” I blushed even more. “Now, what were you saying?” I smiled so wide my face hurt. He really does care! I started talking more, this time about my favorite cartoons! After a while, my mouth hurt from talking, and my mouth was dry. I took a sip of my drink. 

“Logan, I’ve been talking about myself a lot. I wanna hear about you. What do you like to do? What are your passions?” I asked. Logan looked slightly shocked. 

“Well...uh...you wanna hear about me?” 

“Of course! I wanna know everything about you! I love you!” It took me a second to realize what I had just said. I took my hand away from Logan’s, covering my mouth in shock. 

‘Oh no...I really just said that, didn’t I? He’s gonna hate me, call me a freak...no, please, I can’t lose him, too…’ I started hyperventilating, my anxiety taking over. I stood up from the table quickly, making my head spin. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I-I…” Logan stood up quickly, taking me in his arms. I gripped him tightly. 

“Patton...can you hear me?” I nodded weakly. “Breathe with me, hun. In for four seconds,” I did as I was told. “Hold for seven seconds.” Looking into those beautiful green eyes, I felt calm. “Out for eight seconds.” As I breathed out, Logan got closer and closer until our lips met.


End file.
